


Self-Satisfaction

by WritingAngelMarie



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, No Underage Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie
Summary: Pinoko accidentally sees Black Jack masturbating. She runs away crying, but not for the reason he thinks.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Self-Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> The underage tag is because Pinoko witnesses a sexual act, but don't worry, she isn't actually involved in it. This has a sweet, innocent ending.

Doctor Black Jack had the house to himself that morning, since his adoptive daughter Pinoko(who claims to be his wife) was out grocery shopping in the nearby town. Since the doctor had just woken up and was still experiencing nocturnal penile tumescence, he decided now would be a good time to relieve his bodily tensions before starting his day. He sat on the edge of the bed and unzipped his pants. His large, rough hands made their way into the opening. He hadn’t touched himself in so long, so he was very sensitive this morning. At least he was healthy, he told himself.

Pinoko entered the house as quietly as a mouse. She placed her grocery bags on the counter without making a peep, so as to not wake up her “darling husband”. After the food was put away, she walked over to Hazama’s door, to see if he was getting up, so she could know whether to start making breakfast. As she approached the door, she heard two strange sounds. There was an odd, wet… slapping sound? She couldn’t couldn’t tell what it could be. But the other sound was interesting. She heard moans that must’ve been coming from her husband. They sounded a little like the sounds he made when he had a fever and she had to nurse him back to health. But something about this was different. They didn’t sound pained. 

As she approached closer, she noticed the door was ajar, so she took a peek. Inside, she saw a truly unique sight. Her beloved Hazama had a hand wrapped around his own penis. His face was flushed. His eyes were closed, so those long black lashes gracefully touched his cheeks, as his head tilted back in a relaxed smile. He stroked himself briskly. He quickly grabbed a tissue and covered himself with it, and his body convulsed as if taken over by an overwhelming sensation. A beautiful sound like nothing Pinoko had ever heard escaped from those gorgeous lips. 

Pinoko was amazed by what she saw. She’s never seen such a look of pleasure on her darling’s beautiful, scarred face. On the one hand, she was glad she got to see such a wonderful thing, but on the other hand…

Just then, the doctor’s eyes opened, and through the crack of the door, saw Pinoko’s teary-eyed face.  _ Oh, God… _

Pinoko turned away, as tears fell from her eyes, and ran to her room.

Black Jack quickly threw out his tissue and cleaned himself up, before running to Pinoko’s room to explain himself.

“Listen, Pinoko,” Hazama began. He stood in the doorway, as she lay belly-down on her bed, her face buried in her pillow, sobbing. “I can explain. I know it looks scary and gross to you, but what I was doing… Masturbation is a normal part of life. It might be time for me to give you a lesson on sexual anatomy. You see, when a man gets excited, his body-”

“I know what it is!!!” Pinoko yelled through her sobs, as she looked back at the doctor. “I know you were aroused and had to pleasure yourself to release semen! I read all the books!”

Black Jack stepped into the room a tad and took a moment before saying “I hope this doesn’t make you think less of me. I’m sorry. A child shouldn’t have to see that.”

“I’m not a child!!” Pinoko bawled, as she looked at the man whom she wished would see her as his wife, “That’s the problem! I’ll always be a child! I’ll never…” She paused, as she tried to breathe through her sobs. “I’ll never be able to pleasure you, doctor! I have to sit back and watch as you pleasure yourself because I can’t give you the love you deserve!!”

“Pinoko,” Black Jack’s face was full of concern, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “I don’t want you to think I was doing that because I don’t have someone else to satisfy me. I’m content just satisfying myself.”

“R-really?” Pinoko asked, doubtfully.

“I’m not really a people person, Pinoko,” he tried to explain. “Have you seen me with a woman, ever?”

Pinoko thinks about it for a moment. She just assumed he did stuff with them when she wasn’t around. She sometimes thought of him as her sneaky cheating husband. She should really have more faith in him, she concluded. “No…”

“I haven’t been with anyone in a very long time.” He informed her. “Honestly, I prefer it this way. I’m a loner. And I deal with a lot of dangerous people and diseases, so I wouldn’t want to bring some woman into my life.”

“But I’m a woman in your life,” She replied, a little hurt.

He looked at her and smirked. “Yes, you are,” he agreed, “but you’re special. You’re not some love affair. You’re family.”

Pinoko’s face lit up.

“With you here,” he added. “I have all the love I need. I can take care of my biological needs on my own, but when it comes to emotional love and support… I have you.”

Pinoko’s tears were still flowing, but this time, in a good way. “Doctor!” She squealed with delight, as she jumped into her husband’s arms. “I love you!”

Black Jack held his precious daughter tightly in his arms. “I love you too, Pinoko.”


End file.
